In the snack food and home microwaveable prepared food sectors of the food processing industry are of major world wide economic importance and are rapidly expanding in response to the demand of community changing lifestyles. However, the nutritional and diet value of many of such products and in particular snack foods is widely criticised and is the subject of increasing public concern and market awareness. A major reason for the low nutritional quality of many of the products in the snack food sector is due to the production difficulties which are experienced in the processing of many of the wholesome, basic food products, such as for example, cheeses, meats, fruits, vegetables and berries, into high quality, long shelf life, nutritious, non-chewy, flavoursome products having consumer appeal. Of the many basic food products affected in this manner, cheese is one of the most important due to its availability for processing on a year round basis and because of its high nutritional and energy properties and important contribution to balanced food diets, as a consequence of these processing difficulties, many of the cheese snack products in the market are bland and of poor nutritional value and lack customer appeal. These products often consist of a cereal or similar core material finished in a cheese flavouring or cheese coating. The processed quality of other dried snack food products, such as for example, meats, fruits, vegetables and berries which could be considered as nutritious additives to cheese based snack food products are themselves typically characterised after processing as having tough skins, chewy texture and bland taste devoid of any significant distinguishing flavour or taste. Some processes used in the cooking of foods, and particularly for example that relating to boiling, stewing, baking, leavening, frying, grilling and toasting have ben observed and practised for centuries. Notwithstanding the development of the industrial food processing industry and the introduction of more sophisticated cooking and drying methods and the advent of microwave heating, the food cooking and food processing methods and technologies and operating techniques in use today still remain more of an art than an inventive science. It is known that the processing of cheeses, fruits, meats, vegetables, spices and other agricultural produce having a distinctive taste, texture and aroma, by the use of conventional heating, cooking and drying technologies and methods and processes such as convection ovens, hot air cooking and drying systems, radiant heating and conductance heating systems, all cause changes to the surface properties of the product and volatilise to a greater or lesser degree the low molecular weight compounds which give rise to much of the distinctive properties of the fresh product. It is apparent that there is a need for a processes for removing moisture from a material without substantially spoiling the material.